


Blocky finds a... Bug?

by Samcoolington



Series: Blocky Aboard the Airship [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcoolington/pseuds/Samcoolington
Summary: Blocky has always had a liking for bugs of any kind but when he finds an unusual bug, he's determined to find out what exactly it is.
Series: Blocky Aboard the Airship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099049
Kudos: 1





	Blocky finds a... Bug?

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing a bit of mini stories for Blocky, I think I've finally figured out what timeline I want him to be set in, the Toppat King Timeline. Why that one specifically? Well, I might go more in-depth about Blocky's feelings towards Henry being the leader since it would make for a decent story. And I'm considering making Blocky have a fear for females and Ellie being around and scaring him unintentionally would also be funny. And to keep things in line with the series, Blocky will still be on the Airship and not the Toppat Orbital Station. He works in the Air Division now doing the same thing he's always done, which is mess up and make coffee for everyone. With that said, enjoy!

Finally, after months of planning, the Toppat Orbital Station was finally in commission. Henry had recently come back too and reclaimed leadership of the clan, something I wasn't too fond of, and brought a friend with him named Ellie, something else I wasn't fond of. I don't mind it too much though considering I don't have to see him much since I work in the Air Division currently, which is on the Airship. Burt unfortunately was moved to the space station so we don't see each other much but we still text and sometimes visit each other on break from time to time. So as of now, I don't have anyone I can talk to, Carol tried talking to me the other day but I ran off because of my ongoing fear of girls.

So everyday I wake up, make coffee for the clan, sit around in the lounge room until dark then just roam. I was never really assigned missions like the others, I can fight and defend myself sure but I'm not exactly the smartest or the most careful when planning so oftentimes I mess up big time and end up getting clan members arrested when we get caught. Since then, I just stay on the Airship and make sure things are in order, make coffee, and probably break something along the way. It's not bad, I just wish I had someone to talk to… A thud.

What was that? I leave from behind the desk in the lounge room and walk over to where I heard the thud. I looked around, not seeing a thing until something dripped onto my square head. I look up and see a… Snail? 

At least I think it’s a snail anyway, it’s a weird greenish color, only has one eye, and it’s way bigger than a normal snail. They looked at me with a frightened expression and started to slither away to the open vent. “No wait!” I said to them but they were already gone, I thought snails were supposed to be slow. What even was that thing? It couldn’t have just been an oversized snail, it had to be more than just that.

As someone who loves bugs, especially snails, I am determined to find out what this thing is. I turn to exit the lounge and make my way to the room where the other vent leads… Not without putting up a sign at my workstation saying I’ll be out for a few minutes. As I walked down the hall to the room, I saw Witch approaching as well, her eyes glued to that book of hers. My anxiety spiked and I didn’t move a muscle until she passed but unfortunately, she spotted me. “Oh hey Blocky! How are you doing?”

“F-Fine…” I responded. “Just taking a break from my post to get some s-stuff.” God I hope she doesn’t notice how panicked I am right now. Oh yeah I mentioned this earlier, I have a fear of females. Don’t ask, it’s just bad past experiences that made me fearful of them. Witch doesn’t bother me though, if anything, I can keep a conversation with her while with other girls, I just feel uncomfortable and/or run away. “That’s good to hear. Well, I’ll be off, talk to you later!” She said as she walked off. “B-Bye…”

I sighed heavily. “Thank god, still alive.” I said to myself as I walked into the room where the vent lead, which just happened to be the kitchen. On the table, the snail was dining on a leftover casserole the chef made the other day. They didn’t seem to notice me as I slowly walked up to get a good look at them. Yeah this had to be some kind of alien snail or something but how did it get here-

“Where is it!?” Mr. Thicc ran into the kitchen, startling both me and the snail. “There you are!” He yelled as he threw his knife at the snail, nearly slicing me in half but I dodged out of the way at the last second. The knife stabbed the table right next to the snail causing them to slither away from the casserole. “Oh no! You ain’t getting away from me mollusk!” Mr. Thicc said as he ran after the snail slithering away. As he ran past me, I tripped him with my leg, causing him to fall onto the floor. 

He got up and turned to look at me angrily. “Why did you do that Blocky!? Can’t you see I’m trying to catch this mollusk before it gets away with my good cooking!?” He said as I backed away slightly. “Okay first off, I’m pretty sure that thing is a bug, not a… What did you call it? Mollusk? Whatever whatever, and two, I refuse to let you kill it because I love bugs.” I said confidently. “Okay.” He said as I smiled. “I’ll just kill both of you then.” He finished, holding his knife and grinning, my smile disappearing quicker then it started.

As Mr. Thicc held up his knife to stab me, the snail, who was on the ceiling watching everything go down, jumped onto Mr. Thicc’s face, blinding him with slime as they made another jump to my top hat. Noticing I wasn’t dead, I made my escape with the snail safely holding on to my top hat. Mr. Thicc wiped the slime away and looked around but I was already gone. “You won’t get away with this Blocky, mark my words, you and your little mollusk friend are dead.” He said to himself as he went to clean up the mess we made in the kitchen. I ran back to the lounge room and jumped onto the couch out of breath. 

“Man that chef needs to take a chill pill. Glad you’re okay tho but why did you save me?” I asked between breaths. The snail slithered off my hat and onto the couch. A tentacle extended from their body, yep, alien, no doubt about it now. They drew a bug, and a heart on the couch. A heart and a bug, what could it mean?

"Did you save me because of my love for bugs?" They nodded happily. "Well it was no problem, glad I was able to help you out uh… What's your name?" I asked. They stood there bewildered then wrote out a question mark, I'm guessing they didn't have a name. "Hm, would you like a name?" They nodded again. Now, what could I name them? 

While thinking of a good name, I failed to notice my little friend drawing on the couch again until they tapped my shoulder. "Hm?" I looked up and saw the little drawing, it was the casserole they were eating earlier. I stared at it for a good minute, then it hit me. "Would you like me to call you Casserole?" They jumped up and down excitedly. "Great! Casserole it is then!" I said reaching my hand out and putting them on top of my top hat. "Come on, I'll give you the tour, while avoiding that chef of course."

And then we walked off, hoping for many great adventures together.

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story, while writing this, I had no idea snails were a mollusk, I was always told as a kid they were an insect. So to make sure I wouldn't get people in the comments correcting me, I have now made it a running joke that Blocky thinks snails are insects. Plus it fits in right with his character since he is an airhead at times. Also more characters and possibly Witch being one of Blocky's friends because yes. Think I'm gonna stick with Blocky being afraid of females as well and for those who don't know, Casserole is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns. Anyways, this series may be on hold for awhile because I'm currently writing a crossover for the first time! It's Henry Stickmin crossing over with another favorite game series of mine, what is it you might ask? You'll have to wait and see hehe, laters!
> 
> I also drew Casserole as well as made Blocky an outfit! [Click here!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKcrOdhM_Nq/) :D
> 
> I make art on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sleepless.inc/) if you wanna see what [Blocky](https://www.instagram.com/p/CItryECpF1M/) looks like and some of my other stuff too
> 
> I also have a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/sleeplessinc) account if you wanna  
> support my art and fanfics  
> 


End file.
